dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur King:Ultimate Dinosaurs Episode 2
Unicorn dinosaurs rampages!!! Nick's mysterious past Before the opening Nick named his dinosaur Therizino,which Max told as"Quite good name".In the afternoon,after watching a soccer game,all chibi dinosaurs except Therizino eats. After the opening Dr.Spike appears and give a dog dish full of ferns for Therizino,but he refuse and only eat small portion of eat."Grass,hay,and hippo food probably won't be a good option either".said Rex to Dr. Spike.Therizino begans to walk away and eat some fallen leaves below a conifer tree.Nick goes to the store and after picking some leaves,put a dog dish full of conifer leaves and fruits which Therizino eats happily."Guess the owner was the one that figure it out".said Max as the transition scene began. Meanwhile,the Alpha Gang has taken one step further in altering the dinosaurs as they had different dinotector.Dr. Z told to capture the dinosaur and the future kid other than Rex that has powerful dinosaurs.A signal told that a dinosaur appears in the New York which Ursula replies"I'll go shopping first".which Dr.Z replied in his angry face as the Alpha Gang goes to their plane. Nick run to his home with Therizino while the others leave him and goes to D-Lab to teleport.Reese teleport both of them to Dr. Owen's museum. Meanwhile in the New York,a container released a card which fells to a flower in a flower shop as a Tsintaosaurus appears.A girl seen the dinosaurs and told to his mom that there were unicorn in this city as the mom told that unicorn didn't exist.Suddenly,the building behind them is strapped in thorny vines as the both goes to a car which the vine quickly trapped along with many peoples,buildings,and cars. The D-Team summon their dinosaurs which freed the trapped museum as they chase the Tsintaosaurus.Alpha Gang summon their dinosaurs and attacks Tsintaosaurus with Terry's newly acquired(from Dr.Z)Fire Cannon which burns the the vine"castle"the Tsintaosaurus was. Tsintaosaurus used Horn Petal,some flower petal goes out from her horn and surrounded her as the petal sprays poison which turn Tank into card. Utahraptor used Ninja Attack twice to defeat Paris.Tsintaosaurus used Vine Impale as Chomp and Ace was enstrapped in vine, the vine released them from the same level as a skyscraper and both of them were impaled by thorn which grows from the vine. Suddenly,at a far away skyscraper"Celestial Armor activated !!!"as Therizino grows golden wings and golden plates form in his skin covering his foot,scythe claws,and neck.Therizino flys as Nick told him to use Solar slice as Therizino fly quickly and slice anything in front of him,from Tsintaosaurus to the vine enstrapped Statue of Liberty. D-Team picked Tsintaosaurus's card as all vine is gone and many things were freed.The weakened Terry used Volcano Burst but Therizino used Celestial Drain which drain Terry from power and defeated him. At the afternoon,D-Team asked Nick how he got the armor and Nick replied that it is secret as Nick give them their respective armor.Nick told the D-Team that Nick's parent was"going away for a while" and him being alone as the D-Team eat some burgers and Max's mom said that Nick is going to have his own room in Max's house which all the other agreed. Meanwhile,the Alpha Gang was shopping using the money to buy the plane ticket accidentally which all of them argue as an angry Dr.Z replies. After ending Nick arrived from a plane and chased Spiny which run rampaging in a town.Spiny used a water attack that drowned the Giza Pyramid.